


Before the Roosters

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Technically Christmas starts at midnight
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Before the Roosters

He had been deep asleep when what felt like a cannonball suddenly landed on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. Lefou gasped for air as he sat up, eyes wide in surprise. “Huh?!?”

“He came! He came!”

“What?!”

“Santa!”

He flopped back down at Jeanne-Marie’s declaration and covered his face with a pillow. Well, at least it wasn’t some kind of cannonball. The child, undeterred, started to shake him, refusing to let up until he acknowledged the beginning of the holiday. “Ngh…” Lefou blindly reached out, nudging Stanley’s shoulder to wake them up. If he was going to suffer, they would too!

Stanley woke up with a frown, their hair hanging over their face and sticking up in various directions. “Huh?” they mumbled, sitting up.

“Santa came!” Jeanne-Marie told them. “Can we open the presents now?”

Stanley looked out the window. “...the sun hasn’t even come up yet,” they noted.

“Yes, but..!”

“Christmas doesn’t start until the sun comes up,” Stanley yawned, pulling the child off of Lefou. They smiled and set her down between them, lying back down as they pulled the blanket over her. “We won’t miss it by sleeping a little longer.”

“Not even the roosters are awake,” Lefou mumbled under his pillow.

Stanley laughed, “poor Lefou! You suffer so much for the holidays.”

“I do. Thank you for noticing,” Lefou said as he put his pillow back under his head. He turned onto his side, running his fingers through their daughter’s hair in comfort. “Your papa and father are old. We need more sleep.”

“I am not  _ that _ old,” Stanley huffed. Lefou shot them a look over the girl’s head and Stanley pouted at him. “I’m not!”

Lefou rolled his eyes. “Fine. Your father is old and your papa is delusional. We need our sleep,” he corrected.

Jeanne-Marie squealed with laughter as Stanley sat up, striking Lefou with his pillow. This was far better than opening presents early!


End file.
